epilogue
by jediknigh5
Summary: My opinion of what might happen a little later. Set three months after the finale.


Three months later

.

Bellamy was listening on the radio for any incoming transmissions. He knew it was a waste of time. The surviving Ark people were all here, the grounders didn't have this kind of technology, and mount Weather, the less Bellamy thought about that the better. But, on this night, he got a transmission. It was John Murphy of all people. Murphy had dissapeared with Jaha and the other desserters. When they didn't come back, they were presumed dead. Murphy said he needed to speak with whomever was in charge. Within ten minutes Kane and chancellor Griffin were present for Murphy to speak to.

.

Murphy: I have a story to tell you. You already know my criminal past, how I was spit on by my fellow prisoners so we'll jump ahead to when Jaha left me behind on this tre to search for his "city of light." I thought I was dead for sure, until I found this shelter. It was designed during the war, a safe place for government officials when the bombs came. Turns out only one made it, and he eventually committed suicide. But here it was, food, music, lots of toys to play with. After a few days of partying I got to wonder,what was the point of having all this stuff only to be alone. Then, they came. Survivors from mount Weather. The leader, Mason, told me what happenned. Once they learned how to innoculate themselves they began this. About 150 were given it, until Clarke slaughtered women, children, her own allies. During the emergency president Wallace had those who were innoculated safely hidden. After the slaughter Mason took charge and brought them here, where they met me. I've had a chance to think. You people killed my father for saving my life, tried to lynch me. Finn slaughtered a village, Clarke fought for him. I tried to stop him, she spat on me for not trying hard enough. I no longer consider myself one of you. Mason and his people came because this place has weapons, ones they'd like to use on your people. Fortunately for you calmer heads have prevailed. We'll leave you alone as long as you don't invade our territory. We ask only two things. We want Clarke, to execute her for war crimes. We also want Jasper, alive, for my personal revenge, he knows why.

Kane: Clarke is dead. She shot herself, shortly after the incident in question.

Murphy: Fair enough, deliver her dead body to us. I'll give you the location to meet. If you don't we have six nuclear missles aimed at camp Jaha. You have until sunset tomorrow.

.

Abby and Kane hated to admit it, but they had little choice. Jasper begged them not to do it, or to kill him rather than let Murphy torture him, but in the end he went. Murphy was there with four guards. Abby and Kane brought Jasper, and Clarke's body. Murphy and his doctor examined Clarke's body, it was her, she was dead. She had been killed with a single bullet to the head, likely killed her instantly.

.

Murphy: The doctor tells me this woman was killed instantly. Someone knew exactly where to shoot that was painless. I wonder Abby. Did Clarke really kill herself, or did you kill her to protect her from, well what my friends would've liked to do. I'm just curious.

Abby: Does it matter?

Murphy: Like I said, just curious. The truce holds either way. It seems she got better than she deserved.

Abby: She's dead. Isn't that enough?

Jasper: No, it's not.

.

Abby looked at Jasper, suprised at what he was saying. Jasper punched Abby in the face.

.

Murphy: Jasper's just saying what we're all thinking.

Abby: You're with him?

Jasper: Maya was on our side. She and others risked their lives to help us, and Clarke murdered them all.

Kane: So why did you say you wanted to torture Jasper?

Murphy: If I said he was on our side you would've interrogated him. You know the expression "the enemy of my enemy is my friends." People think it just means alliances. But it turns out that when you have the same hatreds, the same fears, it creates a powerful bond. So, here's the map of our territory. We'd appreciate if you could relay this message to the grounders. If any of your peoples cross into our land, if they're under 18, we chop off their hands. Over 18, we kill them. For now, we're just going to desecrate this bitch's body.

Abby: How can you do this to us?

Murphy: How did you think we'd turn out? I think I turned out okay, all things considered. Between me, Clarke, Kane, and Jaha, I'm the only one who hasn't committed war crimes. You guys stay in your own territory, we leave you alone. Personally, I hope you all float yourselves.


End file.
